A toy game capable of being played by two players has a movable member under the control of a first player and a striking member under the control of a second player. The first player activates the movable member and the second player attempts to effectively interfere with its travel path. If the second player is successful with interfering with the travel path the results of the interference is under the control of the chance wheel. Upon coming to rest the chance wheel indicates the results and they then can be recorded on an accumulator.
With the advent of modern mechanical and electrical technology, devices have been produced which enable a player to mimic certain events such as sporting events like football, baseball and hockey, and other events such as target shooting, war games, etc. Penny arcade devices are available which allow one or more players to compete against either themselves or against the device in a simulated sporting event or other type game. The usual penny arcade device is a large stationary device which, because of its size and complexity, is expensive and thus not available for individual home or portable use.
Recent electrical technology has led to the development of devices which can be attached to TV sets and allow the user to play certain games using the TV screen as the playing board. Because of the necessity of creating an electrical signal which can be utilized by the TV set these devices are generally quite sophisticated and while being less expensive than the penny arcade devices discussed above they still cannot be considered as inexpensive devices. Further, since these devices require the use of a TV set for their function they are not portable and can lead to altercations among family members as to the use of the TV set for TV viewing versus game playing.
Because different individuals have different interests, one game or amusement device may be very appealing to a certain individual and yet hold no interest for a different individual. Further, because sporting events are very seasonal an individual's interest may be successfully held while a particular sporting event is in the limelight, but it may wane during the off-season of that sporting event.
For these reasons it is considered that there exists a need for new and improved amusement devices which are uncomplicated in construction and therefore susceptible to mass production, which are adaptable to simulate different events such as individual sporting events and which are interesting to a large cross-section of ages and thus promote family unity.